


Planes in the Night

by fatcr0w



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Notice:, Steve's Pov, Steve's on a journey to learn about his boyfriend, This is unbetaed, and cheap russian vodka, and long winded, buckynat - Freeform, does it count as a crossover if the movies are in the same universe?, i know nothing of mudslides, mentions of:, the air national guard, zucchini bumper crops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcr0w/pseuds/fatcr0w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The National Mall may have been where Sam and Steve first talked face to face, but it's not the first time they made contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Sam is canonically a member of the Air National Guard, which is how this all started. 
> 
> {Another work in my journey to fill the SamSteve tag with unadulterated SamSteve. Long winded because I set out to write 800 words, somehow ended up at 1500 (chapter 2 is pending...) and I'm not even halfway through the plot points. Bear with me~~}

Steve was a bit ashamed that it took him this long to realize what Sam meant when he said he was in the National Guard. Of course, he'd been on furlough while they tracked down Bucky, but apparently even taking down the government wasn't enough for a discharge. Rhodey had explained in passing that now that extraterrestrial lunatics, international nazi conglomerates, trans dimensional rifts, and megalomaniac robots were confirmed threats it was very surprising that world militaries hadn't revived the draft. The air force technically couldn't get their hooks back on Sam, though they desperately wanted to for some highly classified reason. Of course this was despite the fact that his _friends_ (one a legendary spy, the other, the original definition of 'all american hero') broke into a _highly_ secure facility to get _highly_ confedential and probably unsanctioned machinery in order to _literally take down the government_. 

The end of the matter was that Sam had been honorably discharged after serving his tours. He'd gotten certified as a counselor, and joined the national Air guard when he'd managed to recover enough from his own tours to attempt to help others.

After the HYDRA threat learned their lesson about pissing off not one, but two and a half super soldiers and everyone came back to home base, Rhodey gave Sam a half-assed "they're not begging you to come back but the doors open and maybe they left cookies on the counter" spiel exactly one time because he was grudgingly obligated by his superiors. "I'm a goddamn science officer," he'd grumbled apologetically, "...and too old for this anyway."

But both Rhodey and Sam knew that for what it was, a ploy to get a suddenly famous and definitely charismatic soldier right on the front page of an enlistment campaign. As if they weren't already posting heart wrenching and blood pumping promotional videos of fresh faced recruits who looked suspiciously like Sam and Riley going off into the fray interspersed with shots of raptors(the birds and the fighter jets) rocketing across the sky. Sam sent the general off with a smile when he'd come down not a week later to ostensibly "visit the head of Veteran's Affairs" and tour the facility.

Now that he was back in DC, Sam was spending alternating weekends on base assisting with whatever National Air Guards did. Steve had filed it away in his mind as a vaguely military hobby, the same as he and Bucky trained on the new Avengers Initiative obstacle course and simulation room when the mood hit. He didn't really think about it much, Sam deserved to do his own thing after spending 18 months running around countries full of people who kept trying to kill him while chasing down a brainwashed super soldier who could definitely kill him depending on his mood. 

Steve had asked more than enough of him, had been more than selfish with him, and absolutely didn't deserve him. So every other weekend, Steve sent Sam off with a smile and wave, puttered around the house until he knew Bucky was done with his morning diagnostics and took the 30 minute flight up to the AvIn tower to spend the weekend fighting simulated aliens, or on occasion, real ones.

But this was a Tuesday night on Sam's by-week. They were watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy, a first for the both of them recommended by Clint who did not miss his chance to point out the irony of Sam following their 'good friend' on a year long journey into literally the fires of hell. Steve munched on popcorn as the burly hobbit saved Frodo from the orcs. Well, this definitely explained why Clint had been calling Steve 'Mr. Frodo' on and off for at least six months. 

"If Clint thinks I'm gonna call him Legolas after watching this he's got another thing coming," Sam chuckles, reaching over to grab popcorn from his sprawl almost entirely in Steve's lap. Steve snorts, "Hardly likely, can you see him as a vegetarian?" 

Their good natured trash talking was interrupted by a loud pair of short beeps. That tone and code wasn't Sam's usual on-call ringtone he used for his vets, Steve was familiar with the morse code beeping of SOS as it had woken him a handful of times This one was more of an alert, and alert Sam was, popping up from his lounging position in one smooth movement that Steve'd seen countless times as he pulled his phone from his sweatpants pocket and answered it before it even reached his ear.

"Sir."

Steve paused the movie, watching as Sam was up and moving to their bedroom with that signature walk of his. Steve knew that walk. That was the let-me-grab-my-wingpack walk the walking-into-a-HYDRA-party walk. This meant business. 

Steve put down his popcorn and stood. Sam was already wearing his BDU pants, phone wedged into his ear as he listened, his face stony as he tied one black boot and then the other. One of his go-bags, the one labelled for the NAG was on the bed, car keys neatly on top.Sam had his belt buckled by the time the two-minute and very one-sided phone call was over with a "Right away, Sir."

Sam ended the call, then sent off a rapid-fire text message before slipping it into his pocket once more. He looked up at Steve's shocked face and smiled, striding over to kiss him square on the nose, "Theres a real bad mudslide on the mountains from all this weather. Leveled a town, they're calling us in," he explained "Shouldn't be long, couple days. Tell the crew I'll be off call, alright? Though I'm sure Nat and Fury already know."

Steve nodded, watching as Sam reached into the closet and got his shirt, buttoning it and doing his mental checklist before shouldering the bag with a sigh. He tosses the keys to Steve, who's so dumbstruck he barely thinks to catch them before they hit him in the chest.

"So, you wanna drive me down?"

**Author's Note:**

> So the Air Guard is actually abbreviated as ANG and not NAG... go figure.   
> AvIn is short for Avengers Initiative in this work


End file.
